A little too much
by Zelrika
Summary: Three months after A little More, a campus killer are on the loose and a certain CSI's daughter ar in the heat of it all.


Disclaimer: Don't on CSI blah, blah...Wish I did. Just don't sue, my fantasies will not survive.

A little too much

Three months after _A Little More_

"Hey, here's the popcorn." Amy and Beaula walks into the living room where Nick and Greg are sitting on the couch waiting for them. The girls walk over to the men and made themselves comfortable next to them. Greg automatically put his arm around Beaula, and Amy intervene her legs with Nick's.

"Good now we can watch some movies." Nick takes the remote control and pushes a few buttons, and moments later the sound of a film fills the room. Halfway the movie Amy's phone is ringing with 'malice'.

"Damn, it's Brass"

"Hi. What's up? Uh – Huh. Ok. I'll do that. See you now."

"Come on sis. You can't go to work now. It's your day of as well as Nick and Greg. It doesn't happen a lot." Beaula was still lying comfortably in Greg's arm with an impatient look on her face.

"I know, but I'm not the only one he wants."

"He wants one of us?" Nick looked at Amy.

"No."

"Who then?"

"Beaula."

"Huh?"

Amy sighed then started talking as she talks her sister and Greg got up.

"It was a homicide. Looks like a copycat serial killer. Brass thought that since you and I are experts in that department he thought we could help."

"Cool. Ok. Let me just get my bag." As she got her bags Nick turned to Amy while Greg walked over to Beaula.

"May we tag along? We won't interfere."

"Sorry Nick. It's night shift and besides just imagine what Grissom and the others will say seeing us four arriving at the same time, especially those two who can't keep their eyes – or better, hands – of each other." As Amy was talking she glanced over to her sister kissing Greg. Nick smiled and nodded.

"Your right, we might've gotten away with it, but those two..." he was indicating to the couple who have broken apart to listen to the conversation "… damned it you two, why not just go public and save us all the trouble?"

Beaula started laughing. "In good time, Nick. I'm just starting to have a decent relationship with my father; can you imagine the look on his face if I were to tell him I'm dating a member of his team?"

"Good point. That he hasn't suspected something till now really surprises me."

"Well sis, we better go. See you guys later, and if I don't, take care."

"Bye."

With that the two girls left the room and drove away.

The crime scene was near the university where Beaula was currently studying. Grissom, Sara and Brass were all nearby, looking at the scene.

"Ooh I love these little chatting moments around a body. But seriously guys one day it ought to be a blazing campfire, much more normal." Everyone look up at the source of the voice. Brass smiled at her comment so did Sara, Grissom was just looking at her then shifted his eyes over to where Beaula was walking towards them, she had to get a special clearance badge to be on the crime scene.

"Hallo Jim, Sara, Griss. How are you doing?"

"Hallo Beaula. Fine thanks" Brass

"Hi. I'm fine." Sara

"Hallo. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. So Jim, what made you think it's a serial killer?"

"Can't you see Beau, the victim is surrounded by corn flakes and has fruit loops in his mouth." Amy was looking at her sister with a mock serious face. Beaula started laughing as well as Brass. Sara was just smiling broadly. Grissom well no laughing matter there. As soon as Jim stopped laughing he answered.

"Well I know this scene from somewhere and know it was staged. It's too perfect otherwise. Beside there's too many clues left to suggest it's a random or foolish murder." Amy leaned down to look at the body. Beaula was staring at the body with a distant look on her face. Finally she spoke.

"TB."

All looked up at her. Seeing their confused faces except her sister's she continued.

"TB. Ted Bundy. The serial killer. The victim is laid as he used to do it."

"Jim. My sister is right. I think were definitely dealing with a copycat. I think we should be on this case. We can help."

"Done."

"Okay then, let's leave the criminilists to their job." With that all backed up to let Grissom and Sara thru. Beaula looked at her dad then turned around.

"Listen. I still have a few things to do before class tomorrow so I'll be going."

"Exactly how are you planning on getting there, since I have to stay here and you came with me?"

"I'll walk."

Amy just opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Brass quickly stepped in.

"Hey I can drop you of. I have to go back to the office anyhow. If it is ok with you?"

"Thanks. I appreciate it Jim."

"Ok let's get going then." Brass lead the way for Beaula to his car, opened the door for her, then got in and drove away.

"Mary Curtis. 23. Law student at UNLV. Last seen, a week ago. Found her in missing database." Doc Robbins and Grissom along with Sara are standing around the table were the body is laid down.

"Meaning that the killer keeps the victims then dumps them sometime after they were killed?"

"That sums it up. Everything indicates that she was killed about a week ago, but the body is still good which could suggest that he kept them in a cold container like a fridge before he dumps them."

"So we should look into containers or big fridges. The search may take a long time." Sara was looking at Grissom.

"If we don't find any other evidence it may be useless."

Just then David brought in two more bodies and put them next to the other one.

"Mr. Grissom, Amy Beaula and Greg are waiting for you in the common room. It's about the case

"Thanks David."

Grissom turned and with Sara on his heels walked towards the common room, leaving Robins and David alone.

"Beaula is Grissom's daughter, isn't she, David?"

"Yes."

"I wonder how he takes it. Let's get to work"

With one last glance at the door they turned their attention to the bodies lying in front of them.

When they entered the room they were sitting around the table Greg and Beaula faced each other and Amy sat next to Beaula, they were talking and files laid around them.

"Sorry you had to wait." Grissom entered and sat at the end of the table Sara went and sat next to Greg.

"So what do we have?" Grissom look at Greg and look at the pictures on the table.

"Well, the stage is definitely resembles the Ted Bundy." Amy handed him the file.

"Yeah, and Bundy was electrocuted on 24th January 1989 at 7 am." They looked at Beaula. "And did you know that he was such a charmer he still got love letters in jail? Stupid if you ask me."

"Really?"

"Yip. He had a libido that worked over time. His sexual impulses were so strong he couldn't control them, so he watched girls on campuses, rape them and kill them to prevent them from identifying him."

Everyone looked at her, but it was Amy who would give one of her humble comments.

"They shouldn't have electrocuted him, it was probably like the eternal orgasm, they should've castrated him ram it down his throat and let him bleed to death." Shocked was the least to say the emotion on their faces, except Beaula.

"Ok. Remind me to never be on your black book. Anyway we're dealing with a killer who knows his history about serial killers, and might strike again." It was Greg who got the attention back to the case.

"He leaves no evidence, and we don't know his MO. It's gonna be difficult."

For a while everything was quiet, all were busy with their on thoughts and ideas. They were still in this quiet position when Catherine and Nick came in. Catherine looked around the table and her eyes came to rest upon Beaula. This was Grissom's daughter, and although she wasn't that close to him, she could still see the impact she had on he's life. Warrick also looked at her. Catherine she wasn't close to her, neither to Warrick, but then again she didn't think she was close to anyone in the lab. They went in and acknowledged everyone in the room. She went down and sat at the other head of the table and Warrick made himself comfortable next to Amy.

"So were all one the same team again."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. Just did a double homicide. Brass said it may be linked to your case. I'm just waiting for Nick to get the details from the Doc."

"And I got them." Nick walked into the room, greeting everyone, but his eyes lingered a little longer on Amy that didn't go unnoticed by Catherine and Grissom. When he sat down next to Beaula he started talking.

"Stephen Nizza and Lucy Mitchell. Art and English, students at UNLV." He handed out their details and photos Amy took them and looked through them.

"Dahmer and Ripper."

"What?" Warrick looked confused, so did Catherine. Sara answered the question.

"The first victim was staged as Ted Bundy, These two: Nizza and Mitchell were staged as Jeffrey Dahmer and Jack the Ripper."

"Ok. So we have a copycat killer who likes the famous serial killers MO."

"Yeah, he can't decide which one he likes the best so he takes one from everyone." Greg gave one his ravishing smiles, at this comment. So Beaula decided she should also say something.

"And they call us woman indecisive." This earned her big grins from everyone, but it was Greg she was looking at, giving her one of those smiles that was especially for him. After this comment they went back discussing the case and looking at evidence – the little they had. Next to Grissom, Beaula were the one the most quiet, because she had no experience of this sort of thing, and couldn't talk along so she just listened to them. Grissom was not really quiet, but he didn't talk a lot, he was mostly thinking or observing the others. While he was observing them he noticed that Nick and Amy were constantly sharing quick glances when they thought no one was watching. He knew they were attracted to one another, and Beaula told him so after they moved to Las Vegas to start over. But he also observed that Greg and Beaula were also looking at each other, quite often. He didn't really know what to think there, but yet he decided that he should keep his eyes open.

It was also during one of these glances that he saw something in her eyes that gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. Suddenly he remember the first time of them meeting in the hospital, Greg bringing her to meet him, when she asked if he was going to be present at the interrogation room, how she wanted him to be there, how he said good luck and then she gave one of those smiles, she's still giving him that smile. Come to think of it, it makes him uncomfortable if he realise he don't know what's going on.

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even realise Brass entered the room and was talking to him.

"Sorry Jim, what were you saying?"

"That three more girls went missing from campus. All of them in a different faculty."  
"So, he targets students from a different faculty?"

"Looks like it."

For a while everyone was pondering the words. Then Brass spoke up.

"There's one more faculty that is not missing a student."

"That would be?"

"Science."

Instantly everyone's eyes turned to Beaula. She was looking calm and just sitting there paging through a forensic journal. Amy looked worried, Nick's head was down, but Greg looked upset and worried at the same time. The knot was forming again in his stomach; the feeling that he's missing something came to mind again. But he knot was something else too.

"Science?"

"Yes." Ignoring his intuition he spoke.

"We should warn the students of the faculty, as well as the rest of the university. They should be on the lookout."

"Ok. We'll do it."

"Good."

Beaula who was paging the journal, put it down and looked up.

"And since I'm currently studying there I'll have a look around. I have experience and am in a good position to report if something happens."

"NO!" It was like a chorus from Nick, Amy, Grissom and of course Greg.

"Beau, you can't do this, it's too dangerous!"

"Amy, I'm used too danger."

"Doesn't matter, we just got settled down and got our lives sorted out, especially you who got a lot going for you now, and I'm not letting you jeopardize that."

"What about you? You also have something special going for you, but you're just to scared. Take a chance dammit!"

"Enough."

Grissom's voice was very calm, yet it had the desired effect. Silence was in the room. Then he looked at his daughter.

"Beaula, I understand you want to help, but I can't let you do it. It's too dangerous, besides your in the science faculty. It would be too easy of a target for the killer. Please, I don't want you near the campus till this is over." How could he tell her, he just got her, and isn't prepared to give her up again?

"What? Come on Griss. I have classes to go to and I'm not gonna let a killer ruined that for me."

"Beaula, Grissom is right. Your smart enough to do the work on your own, and if you need help, I'm happy to help you, and I don't think the other lab techs in here wouldn't mind either."

Everyone looked at Greg when he said it, which had the strangest expression on his face. Warrick looked dumbstruck, Catherine was eyeing the situation with a curious glance, Nick careful – if you can use the word to describe his look, it was like he was trying to tell Greg to be careful, he might led a few things out of the bag. Amy was looking at Beaula then at Greg then back again, because these two were staring at one another. Grissom was watching Greg and all of a sudden that feeling in his stomach was back full force. He was now convinced something's going on, and he had to find out what that was. Fast. Beaula was the first to speak again.

"Thanks for the offer Greg, but I'll have to decline. I'm going back to the dormitory and continue with my work. I listened the whole time while you all have been discussing the case and I was a bystander. This is my change to help. The victims were students just like me and I'm not gonna back off. The only vacant space is science and to be honest I'll rather have the killer pick me, because I know I'll stand a better chance and be better prepared. Brass can wire me if he wants to…" Then she turned to him "… Brass you know I'm the best person for the job."

Brass just stared at her, and then nodded his head.

"No. Beaula I can't let you do this because…. cause I... I just found you and don't wanna loose you." All eyes on Grissom, as he said it. Beaula looked at him then said in a calm soothing voice.

"You want loose me Grissom. I'm too difficult to get rid of. I'll be careful I promise. I'm the only one who can bring the killer to you." Grissom looked at her, he knows she was right, but why was it so hard? Instead he just nodded and sat back down. Everyone was quiet the truth about Beaula's missing on their minds. Nick kinda looks sad, Amy looked down, eyes closed. The only one visible upset was Greg. Beaula got up to make herself a cup of coffee, Greg followed her to the machine. They started whispering, and oblivious to the other the voices became harder. Amy looked up right into Nick's eyes they instantly knew the result of the whispering. Amy said "Oh Shit." Then looked at the two at the coffee machine. Before anyone could ask what's going on Greg lasts sentenced made everyone froze.

"Beaula, No! I love you too much!" As soon as the words were out his eyes widened in shock. He turned around and walked out of the room without as much as a glance, leaving a dishevelled Beaula and a stunned audience in the room. Then she turned around saw everyone's faces then run out of the room following Greg.

"Wow, bound to come out sooner or later, just didn't expect it like this." Grissom turned to Amy.

"What do you mean? What did Greg mean?"

Amy looked at Nick indicating that he must explain then walked out of room, in the direction of her sister.

"Nick?"

All eyes on him.

"Uhm the thing is Greg and Beaula have been dating for the past two months."

Deep intake of breath could be heared.

"Excuse me."

"What!"

They looked shocked so Nick repeated himself in a little more detail, Grissom look at the door where his daughter once stood, then got up and walked out. Brass smiled then excused himself by muttering something about "…Needed….back…..office."

It was just the swing shift and Sara left in the room. Sara broke the silence.

"Wow. They never once let anything slipped."

"Well Sara, they were discreet about it."

"How came you know?"

Nick looked up at Catherine expecting an answer.

"Well, I've been visiting Amy and we got close, so us four have been doing stuff." Before they asked more questions he got up and left.

Grissom went straight to his office. He needed some time alone. He couldn't sit still so he paced the room, so unlike him. His daughter, Greg, dating, he just needed time to get use to the idea. He walked passed the window and looked out, and froze. Outside was Greg and Beaula talking then he hugged her and even from this distance he could see the love and tenderness in Greg's arms as he hold her. He knew he had to talk to her, and Greg, come to think of it. While he was watching them he saw Amy and Nick walking towards the couple.

"Wow. That was unexpected." Nick walked over to them alongside Amy. Greg let go of Beaula and turned to them.

"Yeah, and here I thought in 'good time', 'discretion' you know let it slipped delicately."

Amy had a huge smile on her face.

"Listen guys I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Hey Greggo, totally understandable, besides now it's out in the open, bound to happen you know?"

"Yeah, but not like this, so impersonal."

"Sanders, you were upset. I understand that, in fact I would've been mad if you weren't. I know you care for my sister, I also know you tried to hide it, but sooner or later it was gonna show."

"Thanks Amy."

For a while there was a silence between them. Then Nick asked the question on everyone's mind.

"So, what now?"

"You try and find the killer, like always and I'm going back to my room. I have early classes. See you all around."

Without waiting she turned and walks towards her car, got in and drove away.

"She left, just left." Amy turned to Greg who was staring at the street.

"She'll be ok Greg. I'll talk to her." Then she greeted them and also drove away. Greg and Nick turned to walk back into the building.

"Listen man, shift's over. I'm just gonna get my stuff and go home. Can't face anyone right now."

"Hey man, I just have too finish a report on a previous case, then I'm also headed home. Why don't you come over later, I still have some of your games."

"Fine."

Nick walked on to the common room and Greg turned to the locker's direction, but at the door the voices inside made him stop in his tracks.

"Greg and Grissom's daughter. Now that's one way of doing it. What so you think Cath?" A male's voice.

"I know what you mean Rick, his under Grissom's shift, and sleeping with his daughter."

"You think it's that serious?"

"Come on Rick. We're talking about Greg what do you think?"

They were still talking and laughing that no one notice Greg outside the door, when they left. Greg just grab he's stuff and went home.

Amy went straight to Brass's office and knocked on the door, then went in. Inside Brass just hangs up the phone. She waited for him to speak first.

"That was your sister informing me that I can count on her for this job."

"Figures. Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know, but if anyone stands a chance it's your sister."

"I know. Listen I'm taking the day off. Will you keep me informed?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." With that she was out the door.

When Nick opened the door it was a really furious Greg that was standing in the doorway. Nick instantly knew something was up. Instead to ask he just showed him to come in. Greg walked in and without greeting Nick; he went inside and flunk himself down on a coach. Nick closed the door and sat opposite Greg.

"What's wrong? Have you talked to Beaula?"  
"No."

"Greg. What happened? You're obviously upset."

"Of course I am. Wouldn't you be if you heard that!" Greg stood up and started pacing the room.

"Heard what?" Nick was trying his utmost best to stay calm.

"In the locker room. They were supposed to be my friends."

"Who?"

"Catherine and Warrick."

"What did they say?" Nick was starting too loose his patience.

"That the only reason, I am where I am right now, is because I'm sleeping with the boss's daughter."

"WHAT!" Both men turned at the open door. Amy was standing in the doorway with a angry face.

"What did they say? Tell me everything Greg. Right now."

Greg looked at her then spoke in a calm voice.

"That I'm basically I'm using her for my own purposes, you know only sleeping with her to get to the top."

Nick and Amy stood there in silence for a while them Amy talked.

"That bitch!"

Greg wasn't furious anymore, but he was still upset. He went over to the couch and sat back down.

"It hurts man, hearing that behind your back. It really, really hurts." He put his head in his hands. Amy walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I know Greg. I know." She put an arm around him.

"Amy, I am not using your sister, you have to believe me."

"Of course I do. If I didn't you wouldn't be on speaking terms with her, trust me."

"Well, right now I'm not."

"Ah, don't worry. She'll come around. Just give her time, then she's gonna be calling you to – how does she puts it – "I just want to hear his voice, sis. That's all." When she saw the look on their faces she started laughing. "Yeah, she fell hard for you, you know."

With these words Greg couldn't help but to smile. Nick sat on the other side of Greg.

"Listen man, forget about those two, just ignore them, they don't know how your relationship with her really is."

"Thanks guys."

"Pleasure. Wait a minute we have been here a while and still our host hasn't offer us some refreshments." She glanced at Nick.

"Well let me correct my mistake." He got up and went to the kitchen. She got up to follow him, so did Greg. Halfway Amy's phone rang. It was Beaula.

"Hey sis, your other half is quite upset. Are you sure? Beaula? Ok. I will. Take care. Remember we all love you ok?" She hangs up. There was a silence hanging in the room. Greg spoke first.

"She has done it, hasn't she?"

"Excuse me."

"She took the job, she's gonna make herself bait for a sicko out there." Amy could see this caused him pain, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, but she can also see that he accepted the fact that he can't change her mind. Man he must really love her.

"Yes." This one word was enough.

Nick asked the question that needed a desperate answer, but were also afraid of the answer.

"What exactly is she gonna do?"

"She's going to distant herself from us, all of us, apparently the victims didn't had the best relationship with relatives and friends. So the plan is to pretend that she's alone, to be depressed, on the verge of suicide, so that she can attract the killer."

"Basically, she's cutting of all her links to the world."

"Yes." Greg closed his eyes to get his emotions under control then walked back to the couch and sunk down with his head in his arms.

"Amy, will we have any contact with her?" Amy looked at Nick.

"No, for an uncertain time it's gonna be like she never existed." Speaking out loud she couldn't take it anymore so she started to shake. Nick hugged her, trying to give her the comfort he know that wouldn't work.

A week had passed and more girls disappeared some in different faculties other in the same. Beaula had cut her off from the world of the CSI's and friends. She kept to her room if she didn't attend classes or worked late in the lab. It was a constant routine. She didn't call anyone and no one called her. The way it was supposed to be, but why did it hurt so much? On Saturday she decided to go to the shop, and since she hasn't driven her car all week, she was surprised to find a device in her car, so that she could speak to her sister. She had to pretend to sing, because she knows she was being watched, she found cameras in her room. When she heard her sister's voice, she almost started to cry, but composed herself in time.

"Amy, it is so good to hear your voice. What's been happening on that side of the fence? Listen I know you heard about the other people who disappeared, I have a suspect for you. Roger Dodgen. He works in the Administration department. He has information about every person in this place, personal records everything. Uh mmm Amy there's one more thing…." She was silent for a while trying to get the right words.

"Amy, I'm being watched, 24/7. I found cameras in my room all of them are active. He knows what I'm doing of every minute of every day, that's why I'm pretending to sing. Listen sis, I have no idea when I'll be able to talk to you again so a little message you have to pass on, please. Just tell Griss, my big brother Nick and my other half, and you of course, that I love you all very much, and I have no idea where I would be if it weren't for you guys." Here she took out the piece and throw it down, she was loosing it, but there was absolutely no way she was going to let the others no about it. In the shop she walked around like nothing was wrong, only on the inside she was ranting and raving.

In the lab there was also a lot of tension. Greg kept to himself, he didn't talk to anyone, except when he had no choice, and he also stayed as far as it was possible out of Catherine and Warrick's way. He came to the lab, does his work, and then went home again. He also made sure he wasn't alone with Grissom at all times. He was worried about Beaula, just wishing he could speak to her one more time. They weren't on speaking terms when she left and this bothered him. Grissom was also tensed, mostly the same reasons as Greg. Every time someone tried to talk to him, he would shrug them off, or give short answers.

They were all dreading that one phone call that would inform them that she has been taken by the killer. A turning point came when they got the message to meet Amy in the AV lab. When Greg got there everyone was already there, so he went and stand at the back of the room, next to Nick. It was also close to the exit. Amy got up.

"We were able to put a device in her room that enabled us to speak to her. This was the first time we made contact with her, and probably the last time too. She had to pretend to sing to communicate to us. You'll find out why."

"So you talked to her?" Catherine looked sceptical.

"Briefly."

"How does she seem?" Trust Grissom to ask about her welfare. Amy looked everywhere except at the guys.

"She's holding it together. Barely." The last word where a mere whisper, but yet everyone heard. Greg swallowed hard.

"Ok. I'm playing the tape." Archie pushed a few buttons and Beaula's voice filled the room, every one could hear her voice was trying to brake. When she came to the point of her being watched, Nick paled, he's face was whiter than milk, then bowed his head. Greg looked like he was about to burst, he just clenched his fists. After the tape finished there was an eerie silenced that filled the room. No one spoke. After a while Sara break the silence.

"Are there any other way of communicating with her?"

"No." Silence again. Then at the back of the room a voice was heard.

"He knows everything she does. She's never alone."

"Greg, we have to ….." Amy never finished her sentence. Because a loud voice interrupted her.

"He's watching her goddammit! As she sleeps, eats, dresses. And there's nothing I can do!" With that he stormed out of the room. Nick followed him. Grissom had a strange look on his face. He had never seen Greg loose it like that and come to think of it Greg looked tired and worn out. So he gave them each orders about Dodgen then left the room. He must be alone for a while, knowing that his daughter is being stalked, really was a terrifying thought, and he know how Greg feels about not being able to do anything about it.

Sitting alone in front of his locker was where Nick found Greg. He was looking at a picture of him and Beaula taken at the theme park. Nick sat down next to him waiting for him to speak first.

"It's not fair Nick. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"I know man."

"He watches her, and I feel so helpless, I hate feeling this way. He knows every move she makes."

"I know, when your being watched and don't know about it till later is bad, really bad, but I think knowing about it, and being unable to do a thing, maybe worse."

"Nick, I'm sorry you and Crane."

"Hey, no need to apologise, I know what you're going through. It's getting to all of us, but we have to be strong."

"Thanks."

Amy was sitting in her office staring into space. Brass came in with a cup of coffee and a slab of chocolate.

"Hi, thought you might need it."

She smiled at him.

"I do actually, thanks man." She took the coffee and started drinking.

"How are you holding up Amy?"

"I'm ok. I think I'm starting to loose it Brass. I'm used to her being in danger, but I never was in a situation like this before and neither has she, I know she's starting to crack, but she won't admit it."  
"Just remember Amy, your not alone." Amy saw the caring in his eyes. She knew about his daughter, and felt sorry for him.

"Thanks Jim. I really appreciate it."

"Just trying to help." Then he got up and walked out, leaving Amy there eating the chocolate.

Four days went by and the strain was getting harder by the day. Every one was taking it badly. Grissom hardly spoke; Greg was a walking zombie just hanging around with dark circles under his eyes. Nick was quiet and mostly drawn into himself, he knew exactly what that girl was going through and it unnerved him. Amy was short of temper. Sara tried a couple of times to talk to Greg but every attempt was more useless than the other.

So she decided she needed to speak to Grissom.

"Grissom, can I talk to you?" The nod from behind the desk was taken as a yes so she walked softly into the room. She sat across the desk facing him.

"It's about Greg." Grissom looked at her, he knew the young man was under pressure and it showed, and no matter how hard he denied it, it was plain to see for everyone in the lab that he cared for his daughter. If he had to be completely honest with himself, he rather would have the guy to be Greg, than some other man he knows nothing about. When he said nothing Sara took it as a sign to continue.

"He's under too much pressure, he's tired, have bags under his eyes and have lost weight."

"Really?"

"Yes. And every time someone tries to talk to him he shrugs them off or is short tempered, especially to Catherine and Warrick."

"Sara, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Go talk to him, you're the only one who would be able to get through to him, he has the highest respect for you, you know?" This he didn't know. For an instant he looked surprised but let it slip.

"Listen Sara…."

"Please Grissom." The pleading and desperation in her voice was clear, so Grissom could only say yes. She thanked him, and then left. He decided that he'll take to Greg as soon as he sees him again. Right now he needed a cup of coffee. He got up and walked to the break room. When he entered he saw Nick and Sara at the coffee machine talking, he could do nothing but to listen.

"….It's hard knowing that he's watching – and she knowing about it – I can only imagine. Greg's taking it hard though."

"I know. He's really short tempered, mostly to Catherine and Warrick."

"Well, you would also be if you heard them talking behind his back."

"What did they say?"

"That Greg is only sleeping with Beaula to get to the top – you know screwing the boss's daughter."

"What?"

"Yip, he heard them that day when their relationship became public."

"Ouch. Wait, is they're relationship that serious?"

"It's serious, but they haven't done it, yet."

"Why not?"

"She feels it's too soon after everything that had happened and Greg told her he didn't mind, and that he'll wait for her as long as she wants."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Greg can be a real gentleman if he wants to be."

"Wait a minute. How do you know all this?"

"No comment."

"Amy right?" Sara started smiling, seeing the look on Nick's face she laughed. Nick filled their cups then handed her one. As they turned they froze. In the door was Grissom. He looked at them then walked away. He went straight back to his office, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Amy was no better, everyone stayed away from her as far as possible, and she kept to herself. Only Nick could see through her charade they talked everyday for a while. They confided in each other. The punching bag in her backyard was working overtime again. This is the first time that she trusted a person like this, usually it's only her sister, this time it was a man, a man she feels attracted to. In the past few days they're relationship became a lot more intimate and close. She had this constant feeling that something bad was about to happen, and it didn't had a thing to do with her relationship with Nick. The truth is that she's willing to take a change, because what her sister said was haunting her unconsciously, she even had sleepless nights. Because of her sister right? Riiiight.

Beaula was holding on with a thin line. She had no one to talk to these past week – or is it months? Being watched closely really makes things worse. She was used to missions, but usually she went in, did the job, and then went back home. Over and done with, quickly. But this? She only had her thoughts to keep her busy, and it was becoming more and more depressing. She just wished this would stop. This constant routine was making her mad. Like tonight, she's planning on working late again. Always being an easy target.

Greg was sitting with a hot cup of coffee and reading a file on information about Roger Dodgen. He was still reading so he never saw Grissom entered.

"Greg?" Greg looked surprised at being addressed.

"Grissom. I was just leaving…" he tried to get up.

"Please sit down Greg." Greg obeyed. "I want to talk to you." Greg looked uncomfortable. Grissom sat down.

"Why didn't you and Beaula say anything?"

"Well, it was so new, and we wanted to see if it would work before the world was informed. I'm sorry I should've told you at least."

"You really love her, don't you Greg?"

Greg looked Grissom square in the eye.

"Yes I do."

For a while no one said a thing then Grissom got up.

"Well it shows. Just don't let any comment about the boss's daughter ruined it, or I might be mad."

"W..what. How do you know?" Greg looked shocked. Grissom just smiled.

"I have my ways."

"That's it! I've had it!" Before anyone could say something more Amy's voice shrilled through the room.

"You had it with what." Amy looked at Greg then got a huge grin on her face. "With this." And she waved her arms around in the room.

"I can't take this situation with my sister anymore. I'm out of patience." She looked at the two men; Grissom was sitting in the chair once more. He looked at Amy.

"Amy, you know patience is a virtue?"

"Yes, and speed is a factor. Guys I have this constant feeling that something is about to happen. Then I came here saw Greg and had a bright idea."

"Which is?"

"Greg remember when you hair was styled before you changed it? Good, and do you remember those weird and funky shirts you used to wear? Good. If you dress like that once more you can easily pass as student."

"What do you want me to do?"

"To go to campus tonight, check on my sister. I have a really bad feeling; just go make sure she's ok. Please Greg. I beg you, and you of all people know I don't beg."

Grissom looked at Amy as if she's crazy, then turned to Greg then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" Greg didn't really like they way they were looking at him.

"Amy's right. You can pass as a student anytime."

"You're kidding." Greg couldn't believe what he is hearing. "..You really think I should go? I mean I don't mind, but aren't you supposed to tell me that it's too dangerous and we can't risk it?"

"No. I also have a bad feeling about this, and my intuition is telling me that you should be there."

"Ok. I'll go." He got up and walk towards the door. At the door Amy stopped him.

"Oh, Greg if she isn't at her room, she'll be in the lab, making it easy for the killer. And one last thing. If something doesn't feel right, call it in. Don't take any chances."

They were still looking at the door after he had left. Grissom got up, offered her a cup of coffee, which she accepted.

Greg was exited and genuine happy at the prospect of seeing Beaula again. In person that is, photos can only help you so far. He needed to see her in real life again, smell her if he can. He was driving on campus towards her room, but seeing the light was off and it was still early he went over to the lab, he knows she would be. He was dressed like back when he was still a lab tech in the lab. He really looks like a student.

"You did what!" Brass was looking sternly at Amy from where she was sitting in her office.

"I had to! I mean it Jim. I can feel it. Something bad is gonna happen."

"So you send in Greg Sanders who's not only trained for something like this, he's also involved with your sister. You could've sent in an officer."

Amy looked stunned, why didn't she think of that? She might've endangered he's life. No. Grissom backed her up, and she always followed her instincts. She trusts Greg, why wouldn't they?

"Greg will be fine. I told him to call it in, if something looks suspicious. He wouldn't risk Beaula. Why don't you just put a little faith in him?"

"I hope your right." Was the only thing Brass said before he walked away.

At the lab sceptism was equally than that of Brass. Catherine and Warrick was the worst. Grissom said nothing, he had his own thoughts to keep him busy. Nick was quiet. He trusted Amy's judgement and he believed in Grissom, but yet, he was worried and concerned for his friend. What if something happens? To the both of them? How would he deal with it? More importantly how will Grissom take it? He looked around. Grissom had his eyes closed, he knew he wasn't asleep. Sara was sitting in a corner. She and Greg have been working nicely together and became good friends. He just hopes everything will turn out for the better.

Beaula was busy in the lab, not really concentrating as she used to, her mind and thoughts elsewhere. She was tired and emotional; she couldn't deal with this anymore. Maybe she can go to bed and sleep, and skip class tomorrow and just stay in bed. No, she reprimanded herself; you worked too hard to let it down the drain, besides he'll be watching you as you sleep. Beaula was so in thought that she never heard the door opened and a dark figure entering.

Greg was walking softly down the hall towards the lab, the only one where a light was shining. When he got to the door, he saw through the glass window a dark figure walking towards Beaula, he had a cloth in his hand. Greg's heart skipped a beat; he could see the she wasn't aware of the man. He entered the lab as quietly as he could and walked up to the figure. Then the man raised his hand as soon he was just behind her.

"LOOK OUT!" Greg screamed to get her attention, it worked. She turned and saw the guy. He hit her, and she fell to the ground. Greg ran straight into the man, knocking him of his feet. The fell over the table, falling and fighting for control. They were still fighting and scrambled on the floor. The man was on top of Greg trying to strangle him. Beaula got up and took a bottle hitting the man at his temple, knocking him out immediately. He let go off Greg's throat leaving him gasping for air, and fell next to Greg. He pushed the man of him, and tried to get up. He looked at Beaula and she looked at him. He walked to her, so that he was standing right in front of her. Softly he spoke.

"Beaula?" She touched his shirt, making sure he was standing in front of her, that it isn't a dream, she looked up into his eyes.

"Greg?" She grabs him, and started to cry. He hold her tight in his arms, not letting her go. She hanged on to him, like her life depended on it. While he was holding her, he got out his phone and dialled Amy.

There was silence as they waited for the cops to arrive. The figure was still unconscious. In the distance sirens could be heard coming closer. They let go of one another, but were still holding hands.

BANG

The door burst open and Amy and Brass in the lead with other officer entered the room with their guns drawn. In the back were Grissom and the rest of the team. Amy took one look at the body then walked over to Beaula hugging her.

"Oh, Beau. Are you ok?"

When Amy let go of Beaula Grissom and the others were standing close.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Greg." They looked at Greg, he just smiled. Amy walked towards Greg while Beaula went straight to Grissom and gave him a hug, he didn't know really know how to react, but composed himself, he hugged her back. This was his daughter for crying out loud.

"Sorry I endangered you Greg."

"It's fine. I'm just happy I was able to help her." They turned and watched father and daughter. When he let go of her he walked over to Greg to make sure he was also fine. He noticed immediately the Greg was hurt. He was bruised around his neck and he was holding his side where he connected with the table. Beaula was just spooked and had a bruise on her cheek.

"Greg. Go to the EMT's. Beaula you too."

"Ok." They walked over towards the ambulance to get checked out. Grissom watch them go then turned towards the figure that was just starting to stir. He went and stood next to Amy and Brass, alongside Nick, Warrick and Catherine. They were standing in a circle around the figure with they're guns level with him.

"Remove. The. Mask." Amy was talking in a clipped tone. She got no reply. She cocked the gun.

"Remove the mask or the gun will do it for you." He slowly removed his mask and there in the circle stood Roger Dodgen.

"Man look at this place." Nick was looking around at the room. They were inside Dodgen's house. He walked over the door and opened it.

"O my God." The other followed him. Inside were pictures from bottom to top of all the people he killed. Beaula and other people were staring at them, from every direction. On the table were a TV and a VHS machine. The only tapes there had Beaula's name on it. Sara took that room. Grissom walked out, Nick went to the other room. Amy followed. In the kitchen there were a couple of fridges, when Grissom opened them he looked shocked. Inside were the other bodies he hasn't dumped yet. This was going to be a long shift.

Nick, Sara and Grissom worked a double shift, collecting all the evidence. Catherine and Warrick had the university lab and Beaula's room. Greg was at the hospital for the night, because he cracked two ribs. Beaula was with him the whole time sleeping next to his bed.

Brass was sitting in the interrogation room with Dodgen, and Grissom. They were waiting for Catherine. In the observation room was the rest of the team, with Beaula and Amy. When Catherine came in she sat next to Roger and looked at him.

"Mr. Dodgen. I'm Catherine Willows CSI."

"Good for you."

"You are a wanted man, you know? Murder, kidnapping, stalking, assault, breaking and entering and attempted murder."

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"You watched the other victims, but you stalked Miss Beaula Johnson. Why?"

"She's special to me" Catherine looked disgusted, Grissom furious, just like the people in the observation room.

"In your house we found three bodies in your fridge, pictures of all the victims and tapes of Miss, Johnson. We know you watched them before you kidnapped and kill them. But why were you stalking only Miss Johnson."

Roger got a smile on he's face with the mention of Beaula's name.

"Yeah, I watched them, and have many beautiful pictures of them. Especially Beaula, her I watched 24/7. You always saved the best for last, didn't you know that?"

Here Brass spoke up.

"When it comes to food, that is. Not stalking."

"I wasn't stalking her, I was observing her."

"You had cameras in my daughter's bloody room." Grissom was so upset, he's hands were shaking.

"So I could capture her essence. She was your daughter? Pretty that one."

Grissom along with the others were shooting sparks with their eyes at him. Beaula was tensed, Greg just hold her hand. Catherine decided to talk again.

"Mr. Dodgen, you liked to stage the victims in a serial killer way like a copycat….."

"Ah. True artists of our time."

"….. Which one would Miss Johnson have represented?"

"My favourite."

"Which was?"

"The Boston Strangler. He would rape them multiple times, strangle them with a cord then tie it around their neck in a bow, the perfect present."

Catherine looked disgusted, Grissom couldn't say a word. Everyone was upset mixed with shock. Beaula just closed her eyes and a single tear fall from her eye. She opened her eyes wiped the tear away and looked at Greg.

"At least it's over known."

"Yes, sis he's probably getting death penalty."

Beaula said nothing just gave a faint smile.

When the interrogation was over Catherine, Brass and Grissom joined them in the observation room. Most of them were still on shift so they had to get back to work. Catherine and Warrick was the first to go back to the lab. Sara followed. Brass greeted Beaula and walked away; before Amy followed she turned to her sister.

"Hey, will you be ok?"

"Yes. I think I'm gonna be just fine." She smiled and hugged her sister. "I'll come by later. How about dinner, Pizza?"

"Sorry. Greg and I have plans, catching up to do, maybe tomorrow?"

"Fine." Then she turned to Nick. "Nick. Pizza?"

Nick got a huge grin on his face.

"Absolutely." Then Nick and Amy did something that shocked the bystanders. They kissed, not your average quick kiss, no, a smouldering, hot French kiss. When they broke apart, and before the let go of another, they shared a quick smile. When they saw the look on everyone's faces Amy started laughing and said.

"We also have catching up to do." Then she turned away to her office. Beaula turned to Nick.

"Nick?" He smiled, walked towards her and while he gave her a hug he whispered.

"I'm so glad everything turned out well. Be happy, little sis." Then he released her, and turned to walk back to the lab, Beaula stopped him.

"Nick. What just happened with you and my sister?"

He smiled.

"Ah, now that would be telling." And with that he was out the door. Beaula look at Greg then at Grissom, both were smiling then they walked side by side to the lab. Greg and Beaula were holding hands. They looked truly happy.

At the lab Beaula went to Grissom's office with him, while Greg went to do paperwork. In his office she sat across him, just like she did before, and started catching up, just quickly. Grissom told her everything that had happen, while she was away, including the comments Catherine and Warrick made. He also told her how Greg was affected with her being away. Hearing this she was really touched. Before she walked away after they talked, Grissom made one last comment.

"Beaula, be happy. You're really lucky, you know."

"I know. Goodbye Griss."

"Goodbye Beaula."

Later that night Beaula and Greg were lying on a couch in front of the TV, in his apartment. They didn't really had plans, just to spend some time together. Beaula knew about the comment he's colleagues made, and it made her upset, especially when they hadn't done it before, and Greg wasn't that shallow. Then she started smiling.

"What?"

"Huh?" Beaula looked up to Greg.

"That smile. I know that look, what are you smiling about?"

"Greg. How are your ribs?"

"A lot better, can almost move like I used to." Her grin got wider. She got up and walked over to the bedroom, indicating for him to follow her, He did. When she was standing in his room, she whispered something in his ear. Greg looked surprised, then smiled fondly at her and started kissing her with all his love, and at the same time he closed the door and put out the light, so that the moonlight was the only light in that room.

On the other side of town there was another couple, enjoying each other's company, but not in the chatting or having dinner kind of way, if you catch my drift.


End file.
